The Ex
by Lis123
Summary: Bella used to date a cocky jerk name Edward Cullen. Being a year since the spilt she thought she would never have to see him again. However, she soon realizes just how wrong she is when she meets her roommate's new boyfriend. ALL HUMAN BPOV
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

"Yeah, that sounds good, we should do that." I said into my cell phone as I searched for my keys, digging my hand around in my purse.

"Finally!" I blurted out as my keys came into view, grabbing them out of my cluttered bag.

"What? Oh no I wasn't shouting at you." I explain into my cell as I made my way to my apartment.

I stopped in my tracks as my door came into view. Angela my roommate was siting against the door in a fancy looking dress, hair all made up with mascara ruining down her cheeks. She looked truly miserable and unfortunately this wasn't the first time I have seen her like this.

"I'll have to call you back." I said into the phone as Angela looked up finally noticing my presence. She quickly whipped her watery eyes trying her best to give me a smile though it didn't work, I knew she had been crying and she knew it too.

"I forgot my key." She announced sadly.

"He stood you up again." I stated, unable to hold back my anger. Angela frowned but said nothing because she knew I was right.

I couldn't understand how she could stay with her boyfriend. He was a complete asshole, always saying one thing but never living up to it. He was always standing her up; making her look and feel like an idiot because he didn't give a shit.

I know because I used to date the asshole, that's right. I thought he was the prefect guy until I caught him kissing my now ex best friend behind my back. Of course Angela didn't know that, nor did she ever need to, it's irrelevant.

I remember it like it was yesterday. Angela came back from school practically glowing saying how she met the perfect guy.

* * *

_"He's great; he's sweet, charming, and handsome. You'll love him." She gushed fixing her hair._

_"Great, can't wait to meet him." I said from the couch flipping through a magazine. As if on cue there was a knock on the door._

_"Oh crap, I'm not ready yet." she voiced smoothing out her outfit. I watched amused as her nervousness showed through. "That's probably Edward; can you answer it for me?"_

_**Edward?**_

_It never occurred to me that Angela never told me her boyfriend's name and I never thought to ask. I shrugged it off going to answer the door. _

_**It couldn't be the Edward I'm thinking of; I mean what are the chances?**_

_I reached for the knob opening the door, my warm smile immediately dropped at the person before me. _

_**I'm must be fucking cursed.**_

_**

* * *

**_

It was Edward Cullen of all people, my freaking ex-boyfriend, talk about awkward. till this day Angela still does not know we used to date nor do I see the point in telling her, I don't wish to re hatch the past, it's done and over with.

**Thank god for that.**

**

* * *

**

After opening the door to the apartment the phone went off. Angela quickly picked it up, the smile that spread to her face told me who it was, him. "Oh, you can't come tonight, no I understand."

Pissed off I took the phone out of her hand and began giving Edward a little piece of my mind. "If you care about this relationship at all than I suggest you be here in five minutes." I bickered slamming it down before he could even respond.

* * *

Five minutes came in went, I couldn't help but smile a little. I hated to see my friend upset but I figured once she saw what an asshole Edward was and how little he actually cared she would see clearly that he wasn't worth her time.

"See I told you, he doesn't care about anyone except himself."

Angela let out a sad sigh. "Maybe your right."

Of course as soon as Angela started to think clearly the motherfucker showed up to screw things up again. Angela immediately lit up at his presence while I stood in the corner glaring.

"Your ten minutes late." I argued.

Edward turned his attention toward me glaring as well. "What can I say traffic was a bitch."

**Oh no he didn't just call me a bitch.**

I watched disgusted as he revealed a box to Angela handing it over. "Here, I got this for you."

She opened it up excitedly, gasping as she saw the simple necklace that lay inside. "Help me put it on?" Edward complied hooking it around her neck as she blushed.

"I'm going to go look at it in the mirror." she said off in her own la-la land, leaving just me and asshole in the room.

"Which one of your hoes did you steal that from?"

"You." he snapped giving me his famous smug smile. Before I could retort Angela came back.

"I love it, thank you." She gushed giving him a peck on the cheek. I rolled my eyes as the scene before me. Angela was gone, too in denial, there was no helping her. I didn't even know why I tried.

"Look Bella, isn't it pretty?" She glowed showing me the pathetic makeup gift Edward gave her to shut her up and keep her happy for a while, before she got sad or mad again and he had to get another to make up for being such a shitty boyfriend.

"Yeah, it speaks loudly."

* * *

**Note**: Please review and let me know what you think. I'm sorry it's not the best, I was having issues with my mouse and it was really pissing me off, and I kind of rush to get this chapter done because of it, lol! Also, if you're into The Escort story I'm planning on having the first chapter fixed tomorrow. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

As soon as Edward gave Angela the necklace she was putty in his hands, I knew it and Edward knew it. The glint in her eyes was unmistakable, I could tell any minute they were going to start making out. He showed off his smug smirk, silently rubbing in the fact that he got away with something else and there was nothing I could do about it.

I had to get out of there before I snapped at him. The urge to vomit started to slowly creep up on me as their bodies covered the space between them and their lips touched.

I quickly made my way to my room shutting the door behind me as I tried to mentally block out the images of them kissing in my head.

Edward knew I would never tell Angela about our past, that would mean I would have to admit I fell for Edward's act once myself and not only that, but I believed that everyone deserved a second chance and who was I if I didn't uphold to that and told Angela that Edward cheated on me?

That would have meant I was expecting him to do the same to her, well, I kind of did, but I wanted to be the bigger person here and let Angela be her own judge.

If I would have known she was such a shitty critic I would have told her when they first started out, however, now it was too late. They have been together for three months now. The moment to reveal that information came and went; now I had to deal with the consequences.

It wasn't long after I got in bed that I heard the familiar creaking noise of Angela's bed along with some muffled moans.

**This is seriously fucked up.**

I groaned in annoyance and disgust, grabbing one of my pillows and covering my ears, trying to block out the disturbing noise.

Edward sucked when it came to relationships but I'm not going to lie, he was good in bed. Actually, that was all he was good at.

* * *

I kept tossing and turning with no luck. Unable to sleep I opted for getting a glass of water. I sighed throwing the hot covers off of me, just in my tang top and boy shorts I tiredly made my way to the kitchen through the pitch black apartment, with just the shine of the streetlights coming through the living room window, lighting my way.

I opened the fridge door, squinting at the bright light as I searched for some water. As soon as my eyes adjusted and I spotted the refreshments I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I froze in my spot as I heard Edward's voice in my ear.

"What are you doing?" He asked amused.

I quickly broke away from him, grabbing the water. "I could ask you the same thing, asshole." I barked back, making my way out of the kitchen as Edward silently followed.

I looked around noticing Angela's door was closed giving me a good indication she was asleep. The sound of the t.v. suddenly made my jump in surprise.

"Turn that down, Angela is sleeping, have some respect." I whispered annoyed.

Edward rolled his eyes before lowering the volume. "Your one to talk."

I stopped in my tracks turning around to face him realizing he was just in boxers, showing off his well-built chest.

**He always did have a nice body.**

I quickly shook the thoughts from my head walking back over to the living room area as I questioned back. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Edward kept his eyes glued to the screen in front of him as he replied. "You're always disrespectful to me when I come over and I see the way you look at Angela and me as a couple; it's obvious you're jealous." I could see the little smirk return to his face in the glow of the screen.

**Is this asshole serious?**

"Oh, you got me, I'm so jealous. I so desperately want to be the one stood up time and time again, the one left crying over an inconsiderate jerk like you."

I watched in delight as Edward's smile vanished from his face noticing he was starting to get angry. I couldn't help but add to the fire.

"You probably can't even please Angela in bed." I snapped, noticing as Edward fist clenched in his lap and his jaw tightened.

Before I could even blink Edward had me backed up against the wall, breathing harshly into my face. I panicked realizing I was trapped.

**Shit! **

**Me and my big mouth.**

"Oh really, so you don't think I can please a girl?" Edward questioned, dangerously close to my lips.

"N-no, I don't." I answered trying to hold my ground though feeling my walls starting to crumble under his heated gaze.

"So you're saying I didn't please you when we were together?" Edward asked taking a step back not believing my answer.

"It's called faking, look it up." I retorted feeling my confidence coming back, however, as quickly as it came it went as Edward leaned forward letting his hot breath touch my face.

I watched uneasily as Edward inched closer and closer till our mouths were just inches apart.

"Your breathing pretty heavy there Bella, you okay?" Before I could respond he continued.

"Are you faking now?" he asked smirking widely.

**Fucking, cocky asshole!**

I could feel the tips of Edward's fingers tracing the top of my shorts teasingly, as he went on with his ego trip. "When's the last time you been decently fucked?" He voiced huskily against my ear.

I was pissed; Edward was testing me and my patience where about to run out.

"When's the last time you been decently hit?" Edward backed away from my ear in confusion.

"Hit?"

"Yeah, because you're about to get knocked the fuck out." Edward continued to smirk though moved away from me enough so that I could escape.

I was just at my bedroom door when I felt a light smack on my ass. I quickly spun around giving Edward a hard shove as he laughed it off.

"Sweet dreams babe or should I say wet dreams?"

I gave Edward a disgusted look retorting. "Sleep with one eye opened Edward Cullen." He just rubbed it off going back into Angela's room.

**I can't wait to wipe the smirk off his face.**

**

* * *

**

**Note**: Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I sluggishly made my way out my room to the kitchen in need of some pick me up otherwise known as coffee.

"Good morning." Angela greeted, coming out from behind the fridge all smiles. "What would you like?" She asked going back to her sizzling pan on the stove.

"Coffee." I stressed as I took a seat on a stool. Angela giggled at my appearance; mornings were never my strong suit.

"Coming up." She announced pouring me a cup, bringing it over to me.

I lightly blew on the top trying to cool it down as Angela went back to work on her food.

"You're up early; I wasn't expecting you to get up till ten." She stated as she scrambled her eggs with a spatula. I took a sip of my coffee before I spoke.

"I couldn't sleep, I'm a little nervous."

Angela stopped mixing her eggs turning to me in concern. "Why, is something wrong?"

I quickly shook my head in disagreement placing my cup back down on the table.

"No, I have a date today, it's actually the first official date since, well, you know."

Angela shook her head in understanding. It's not that I didn't tell Angela about Edward, I did actually, five months ago, before she started dating him. She knew everything Edward did to me; she just didn't know it was Edward I was dating.

She knew I once dated a guy who I thought the world of and then caught him cheating on me. I just never mention his name to her and she never asked, I didn't think it mattered, I never thought I would see Edward again much less find out he was dating my roommate.

I've been on a couple a dates since dating Edward, though nothing that looked promising. I was hoping today that would change, I was ready to move on with my life, I wanted to move on. It was so lonely to see all of my friends find someone and here I was all alone.

I even found myself envying Angela sometimes. Even though Edward was an ass, Angela was oblivious to it and happy. What's that saying, ignorance is bliss.

"Well, that's great." Angela said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What's great?" I tensed up in my spot hearing Edward's voice as he came out from hiding joining us in the kitchen.

I had to fight the urge not to glare at him, as he greeted Angela giving her a sweet peck on the lips before grabbing the orange juice from the fridge.

"Oh, Bella's got a date tonight."

I cringed as Angela told Edward about my dating life. I know it shouldn't have bugged me, in fact, I should have held my head up high and rubbed it in his face, but I didn't want him to know about my personal life anymore. I wanted him out of my life for good.

Edward froze in his spot before turning to face me. He had a look on his face I was unable to read, it almost look like it he was hurt, however his face quickly changed to his usually smug smile as he voiced.

"Good for you."

I tried hard not to roll my eyes at his fake sentiment; his words were forced and hard.

"Yeah, there aren't many decent guys out there, right Edward?" I retorted.

He nodded taking a sip of his juice as Angela answered.

"Nope, I think I got the last one." Wrapping her hands around his neck as she looked at him lovely, kissing his cheek.

Edward grinned at this finishing off his drink as I made my way to my room. I had more important things to worry about than to go into another daily bashing with Edward, like what the heck I was going to wear on my date.

* * *

I looked myself over in the mirror one last time before I made my way out to the living room. Angela and Edward sat on the couch watching a movie.

"Wow, girl you look great. This guy's not going to know what hit him." Angela praised from her spot.

I pulled on the bottom of my dress, feeling a little overexposed. "Really, you don't think it's too much?"

Angela shook her head no before swatting Edward trying to get his attention. "Edward, what do you think, from a guy's perspective?"

I crossed my arms to my chest annoyed as Edward drew his eyes away from the screen in front of him to look my outfit over. His eyes went wide at his first glance of me. I silently smirked seeing he was speechless.

**Yes, this is what you missed out on. **

**What's that saying, one man's lost is another man's gain. **

"Are you trying to come off as easy?" He voice from his spot, making Angela gasp in shock as I glared daggers down at him.

"Edward, that's mean, take that back." Angela lectured lightly hitting his arm. Edward shrugged nonchalant.

"What? You asked my opinion, she looks like she trying too hard, desperate for attention."

Angela gave me an apologetic look as Edward's eyes went back to the tv in front of him.

"Well, I think you look great."

I weakly smiled at her trying not to let what Edward said get to me. I should not have cared what he thought but a part of me hoped we could get pass all the crap and move on, wishful thinking I guess.

I was pulled from my thoughts with the sound of knocking at the door.

I quickly composed myself before bravely making my way over, opening it. I smiled in approval at the man on the other side, I was never big on the idea of blind dates but my friends sure didn't let me down this time. The man on the other side of the door had jet black, short hair, brown eyes, a cute smile, nice tan and was quite built from what I could see.

"Hi, I'm Jake, you must be Bella?" The man asked hopeful.

I giggled feeling nervous before answering. "Yes, nice to meet you."

His smile grew on cue. "Wow, you really are breathtaking."

I blushed in response as he handed me a single rose. "This is for you."

"Awe, thank you, um, let me just put this in water and then we can go."

He nodded waiting by the door.

"Oh, how rude of me, sorry, you want to come in for a minute?"

"Sure." He replied taking a step inside silently closing the door behind him.

I turned back to the living room seeing all eyes were on us.

"Oh, Jake this is my roommate Angela and her boyfriend, Edward." I said before making my way to my room looking for a vase.

I could hear Angela giggling at something Jake said as I continued on my search.

"Please tell me you're joking?"

I looked up annoyed to see Edward standing against my door frame looking amused.

"You're actually buying this guy's crap, he has player written all over him."

I roughly grabbed a vase as it came into view, holding it tighter than necessary.

"You would know, wouldn't you?" I snapped.

Edward huffed walking away from my room as Angela came to gush about Jake.

"Good job girl, his hot."

I giggled placing the rose in my vase, putting it on my dresser.

"Thanks, we'll see what happens."

I headed back to the living room with Angela by my side as Edward ended the conversation he was having with Jake.

I tensed up at first worried what Edward could have said to Jake when they were alone but seeing the smile that lay on Jake's face eased my worry.

"You ready?" Jake asked offering his arm.

"Yes, let's go." I replied happily taking it.

"Have fun you two!" Angela shouted as I closed the door.

* * *

I couldn't believe what a great time I was having with Jake. Everything was going great until it came for the date to end. Jake stopped his car in front of my apartment, putting the break on. Before I could even say what a great time I had or that we should do it again, Jake attack me out of nowhere, crashing his lips to mine.

Not that, that was a bad thing, I mean, I was attractive to him and all but it just didn't feel right, it felt rushed, there was no emotion behind his kiss, just lips and tongue. I pulled back from his lips feeling a little werided out.

"Maybe, we should slow this down a bit." I said trying to ease the tension I was now feeling.

Jake kissed my neck roughly ask he spoke.

"Sure baby, whatever you say, I can do slow." He whispered huskily into my neck, before licking the spot.

I roughly shoved him away, glaring.

"What do I look like to you; did you think you were going to fuck me on the first date?"

Jake sighed annoyed rubbing his hands over his face before meeting my hard gaze.

"Sorry okay, that dude, Edward or whatever said you liked guys who took control."

I was now seeing red.

**That fucking asshole.**

I calmed my breathing before asking.

"What else did he tell you?"

Jake smirked before replying.

"That you're a great lay."

I was on another level, about to kill a motherfucker, named Edward. Jake took my silence to his advantage scooting back over.

"Well, you can't hate a guy for being intrigued." He spoke leaning into me trying to kiss me again.

I stuck my hand out blocking his connection.

"You seriously think I'm going to let you fuck me now, just because you were honest about it?"

Jake frowned noticing my stiff posture.

"Hoped is more like it."

"Well, think again." I retorted getting out of his car, slamming the door on my way out.

**Kiss your ass goodbye Edward because you are as good as dead!**

I charged up the stairs, storming down the hall to my apartment. As much as I wanted to scream and shout I didn't wanted to alarm my neighbors. I jabbed the door knob violently with my key trying to get the damn thing open.

As I opened the door I was meant with blackness. I let out a frustrated sigh knowing Angela was asleep. As soon as I closed the door and turned the lights on to find my way, Edward's smug face came into view, sitting on the couch as if he was waiting for my return.

"Have a nice time?" He asked mischievously.

"You, asshole." I said between pants feeling the rage stirring inside me.

Edward playfully frowned.

"Did it not go well?"

I throw my purse at him; he unfortunately was able to catch it before it hit his face. The smirk never left his features as he got up from his spot heading towards Angela's room.

"Oh, two can play that game; you won't be smiling for long asshole."

Edward lightly chuckled. "We'll see." As he closed the door behind him.

**Let the games begin!**

**

* * *

**

**Note**: Review! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

I meant what I said to Edward that night I came home from my date. I wanted revenge. I wanted him to suffer the way he made me suffer a year ago.

Knowing what a player Edward was and a flirt to boost, I tried to get every pretty girl I could to pay attention to him whenever Angela and he went out with me to dinner or a friend's house. However, my plan wasn't working to well, in fact, it was backfiring on me.

Instead of Edward paying attention to the girls in their barely there outfits, shaking their boobs and asses at him, winking and laughing at everything he said, he ignored them, only having eyes for Angela.

I didn't get why he was all of a sudden acting like a saint, it wasn't until he turned to me with the smug look on his face that it clicked. He knew. Of course if he knew he was being tested he wasn't going to slip up. I had to catch him off guard, something he wasn't expecting from me. That was when I came up with plan B, self-sacrifice.

* * *

I opened my closet, looking for the sluttiest outfit I could find. I decided on the whole slutty school girl look, I knew most guys got off on that image, why would Edward be any different?

I wore my white dress shirt with a couple of buttons undone, showing off my black lace bra underneath, along with my short black mini skirt. Next, I removed my hair tie that had been holding my locks up all day; my hair that was resting just beyond my shoulders was now sporting a nice wave effect. I smiled satisfied in the mirror before slowly making my way out my bedroom door.

Edward was still in the same spot as he was when I first came home from work, watching television in the living room. My plan was to seduce Edward myself and have Angela witness when he made a move on me. Surely, she couldn't doubt something she saw with her own eyes. Though it did not thrill me to have to touch Edward again and act interested, it excited me to know there was no way this plan could backfire and soon Edward would be out of my life for good.

I looked over at the clock on the kitchen wall, it was four, forty five, Angela always got home at five. I had fifteen minutes to work my magic. I smiled confidently walking over to the living room until I was standing right next to where Edward was siting. He of course had his eyes glued to the screen in front of him. I rolled my eyes thinking my sexy walk was for nothing.

**What is it with men and television?**

"Edward." I spoke huskily.

"What is it now; can't you see I'm busy?" He voiced irritated finally looking away from the screen.

I bit my lip to keep from bitching him out right there. Edward gasped taken back, eyeing me up and down. Before he could let out another slick remark I moved in quickly, straddling his waist.

His eyes went big and for a moment he almost looked scared. I bit my lip to keep from laughing, trying to act interested. His eyes soon turned back to their usually form though he remain silent as if he was waiting for me to make my next move. I leaned down whispering into his ear.

"So, you think I'm a great lay?"

I moved back to read his face when he didn't respond. He just smirked. I wanted to rip that smile off his face.

I glanced at the clock, four fifty, tens minutes left. I moved closer to his face letting him feel my breath react his lips as I yanked on his hair roughly.

"Shit, Bella that fucking hurts."

I took enjoyment in his pain. He removed my hand from his hair, rubbing his sore scalp. I moved my hands elsewhere, tracing his hard chest, teasingly.

"Is this what you wanted?"

He started to breathe heavily. I secretly smiled knowing I was getting the better of him.

"Bella, what…"

Suddenly the answers machine went off making us both jump slightly.

"Edward, it's Angela, I'm running late, sorry baby, I'll be home as soon as I can." Beep!

I let out a frustrated groan knowing my plan was shoot to hell now. Before I could move, Edward suddenly grabbing my back making me stay put. He gave me an amused look.

"Where are you going, we have time know, you heard the message."

I pulled away repulsed. "You're disgusting you know that?"

Edward continued to smile as I got up fixing my outfit.

"Bella, please, the last thing I want to do is bang some guys left overs." He said eyeing my outfit yet again.

"Fuck you!"

"You really think I'm that stupid?" Edward asked from his spot on the couch.

"Ah, yeah I do." I snapped pulling my skirt back down.

"Go back to your miserable self-pity, all men suck group." Edward lectured heading towards the front door.

"Not all men, just you." I answered as he left.

**So much for that plan.**

I grabbed the remote taking a spot on the couch when I felt something hard underneath my seat. I stood up and looked at my seat cushion to see none other than Edward's cell phone. I smiled wickedly as a new plan formed in my head. I looked through all the female numbers, going to the first one that came to me pressing the call button.

* * *

**Note**: Review.


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

After talking on the phone to one of Edward's side girls, Rosalie, I decided we should meet up and talk face to face possibly in front of Edward and Angela.

Angela was throwing a little get together at the apartment today, what better way for Edward to catch up with his old pal Rosalie.

* * *

I meet with Rosalie before the party just wanting to get some insight into who she was and so I could spot her at the party. She had long blond hair, down pass her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark brown, her lips plum and red with lipstick. She looked like a freaking model, she had an angelic quality yet at the same time she looked tough, like she didn't take anyone's shit.

I looked her body over, she definitely had curves, her hips were will pronounced in her tight blue jeans, and her v neck shirt showed off her cleavage well. I was actually shocked Edward would go for someone like her, blondes weren't really Edward's type, nor where bar tenders, as Rosalie so kindly told me she was one.

Curious I asked how she meant Edward. Rosalie smiled widely showing off her pearly whites as she went into her story. Saying how she was bar-tending one night and noticed this extremely hot guy at the end of the bar. I tried not to roll my eyes wanted to know the rest of the story. She said even though he was attractive beyond a doubt that's not what drawled her to him.

Rosalie went on saying he looked completely wrecked. His hair was a sexy mess; his face had stubble where he had yet to shave and didn't look like he had shave in quite a while. His eyes where dark and empty and he looked defeated, like something awful happen. He was drinking beers and shots left and right. Occasionally girls would come up to him trying to hit on him, but he would just turn them down telling them he wasn't interested.

She said she was shocked he was turning such pretty, easy girls down, most guys didn't do that. So she headed over to cheer him up. I couldn't stop an eye roll at that. The smile on her face grew wider as she secretly relived her time with Edward.

Rosalie went on saying how Edward told her he was dealing with a painful breakup and coincidentally so was she. They bonded as she says before going back to her place for some bullshit excuse of not wanting to be alone.

After I heard all I needed to know I said a quick goodbye to Rosalie telling her I would see her at the party.

* * *

It was an hour into the party; people were mingling, laughing and drinking having a good old time while I scanned the crowds as well as the front door waiting for my plan to take effect. My eyes landed on Edward and Angela across the room. Edward was holding Angela sweetly from behind kissing her cheek while smirking in my direction; I rolled my eyes at his attempts to try to get under my skin.

I couldn't help but think of Rosalie's story of Edward, the broken up Edward I never knew.

**Was he really that upset when I broke up with him?**

**Why do I care?**

**Fuck, is he getting to me?**

**Be smart Bella, behind his good looks and charm lays a complete cheating asshole. **

The sound of the Rosalie's voice caught my attention; I looked up to see her standing by the door dressed up in a sexy black tight dress. She put the rest of the girls at the party to shame. I didn't care enough to dress up but it's safe to say if I did Rosalie would have been some stiff competition.

I silently waved her over as the guys drooled over her.

My eyes darted to Edward as he was talking to group of his guys before looking back at Rosalie who was now standing in front of me.

"Hey girl, love the dress." I praised making her ego grow.

Rosalie grinned proudly doing a little spin. "Really, you think so?"

**Once a blond always a blond.**

I shook my head in agreement, letting my eyes roam over to Edward. He took a sip of his beer. Feeling my eyes on him he turned in my direction mid sip. I wish I had a camera at that moment. The moment he saw who I was talking to, his eyes widen and he practically spit his drink out, causing his friends to bitch and moan at the liquid mist that hit them.

I turned my attention back to Rosalie before she caught on.

"So, where's Edward?" She asked excitedly.

"Umm, I think I saw him not to long ago." I played along acting stupid.

"Rosalie, what are you doing here?" Edward suddenly asked, panic ringing in his voice as he came closer, not wanting the others to hear.

Rosalie obviously didn't catch on to his stress as she went over giving him a quick hug. Edward glared down at me through the hug before pulling away giving him and Rosalie some distance, again Rosalie didn't seem to catch on.

"Bella invited me and I missed you, you never called me back." She said giving a fake pout.

Edward looked between Rosalie and me somewhat in a lost. I could see his mind working overtime wondering what Rosalie could have told me about their little encounter, worried what I told her about our past, I could tell what he was thinking at that very moment, I'm fucked.

Edward laughed nervously giving Rosalie a forced smile, again she didn't catch on.

**I guess it's true what they say about blonds.**

"Rosalie, can you give us a minute I need to talk to Bella for a moment?" He voiced sweetly, his eyes never leaving hers as he spoke, dazzling her.

She quickly nodded her head before replying.

"Sure, take your time; I'm going to go get a drink." She said excusing herself from the conversation.

Edward watched her leave, making sure the coast was clear before he turned back to me smirking.

"You really think you busted me?" He asked amused.

I remained quiet folding my arms to my chest as he went on.

"I haven't seen Rosalie in over five months." He lectured proudly as if I would be shocked by the news.

"Oh she told me, having a one night stand and leaving before she woke up, that's pretty harsh even for you."

Edward flinched at my words letting me know I hit a nerve.

"You know nothing about that." He declared trying to stand his ground as the honorable boyfriend.

"I know enough." I snapped back bitterly.

"Whatever, think what you want you do anyways." Edward rambled on taking a sip of his drink.

**Oh no you don't, you're not getting off the hook that easily.**

"Did you do that with Jess as well?" I retorted seeing his knuckles turn white around his beer bottle, his eyes turn hard with anger.

"For the last time, I never touched Jessica!" Edward turned stun as it suddenly became quiet in the room, everyone's eyes landed on us at his outburst.

I smirked at Edward's discomfort; He took another swig of his beer before going back over to a confused Angela.

I watched as Angela fought with Edward's loving touches, backing out of his grip, a suspicious look lay on her face.

"Who's Jessica?"

I swear you could hear a pin drop in the room. The tension was thick in the air, as eager partygoers waited to hear Edward's reply as well as Angela.

"Look I don't think this is the best place to do this, can we talk about this somewhere else?" Edward whispered, not wanting the guest to know of his business, but it was a little too late for that.

Suddenly something clicked in Angela's head and she gasped meeting my eyes.

"Was Jessica the friend?"

Though the onlookers couldn't follow the conversation now, I knew exactly what Angela was asking. Was Jessica the friend my boyfriend cheated on me with, thus, was it Edward that I used to date and cheated on me?

I remained quiet for a moment seeing her eyes start to water.

"Yes."

She shook her head as Edward tried to calm her down saying they should go in her room and talk it over however Angela wasn't having any of it.

"How could I be so stupid?" She mumbled to herself, trying to silently piece the pieces together, wondering how she could have missed it all before.

"Please, Angela, it was nothing, a simple misunderstanding."

I huffed at his excuse feeling my own anger form.

"I can't', I can't deal with this right now." Angela said as her voice cracked going to her room and shutting the door behind her.

Edward stood there hunched over in shock and in pain, as if someone just kicked the shit out of him. Everyone took it upon themselves to depart on their own, leaving just Edward and me alone in the living room.

After a couple of minutes of silence he turned to face me. I wanted to bitch him out at his comment he made about him cheating on me was a misunderstanding but I couldn't. My breath caught in my chest as I saw his face. He looked so defenseless, lost. I never saw him so hurt.

"Why do you hate me so much?" He suddenly asked.

**Please, you're kidding right?**

I just stood there in silence not wanting to fight anymore, not knowing what to say.

"Well, you got your wish, congratulations." He said bitterly before making his way out the door.

I know I should have been happy, I was finally free of Edward Cullen, but I wasn't, I felt sick to my stomach in guilt and in shame. I didn't like who I was becoming, this wasn't me, hurting people just to make a point.

**What the fuck happen to me?**

**

* * *

**

**Note**: review! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

I couldn't sleep, I felt awful after seeing how upset Angela got when she found out about my past relationship with Edward. I knew she had feelings for him but I didn't know they ran that deep. What's worst was I thought Angela finding out about Edward would somehow get rid of all those feelings of hurt I felt back then, you know, start anew.

However, that wasn't the case; instead it felt quite the opposite. It felt like a slap to the face, all those old feelings of betrayal and memories of that day came rushing back to me full force. I remember it as if it were yesterday.

* * *

Edward and I had been together for about six months and all was great, or so I thought. He was great; he would open doors for me, keeping up to the whole ladies first, the perfect gentleman with his charms. He would come over without a second thought if I asked him to. I felt truly special and loved for once, that was until I caught him with my ex best friend Jessica.

Edward and I were going to take the next step and move in together, it felt right. My best friend Jessica offered to help us with the packing. All three of us worked for a good three hours boxing stuff and labeling everything.

Exhausted, Jessica and Edward opted for a break, taking a seat on my bed. I was anxious to get things done, so while they took a break I ran down stairs to get the last of the boxes. When I came back to my room, my world was shattered.

Jessica and Edward were kissing heavily on my bed, on moving day. Jessica was basically all over Edward, trying to touch him were ever she could, trying to take as much of him in her mouth as she could. Edward's eyes were tightly closed with his hands on Jessica's shoulders. My body betrayed me letting out a gasp. Edward was the only one to hear it; His tight knit eyes snapped open on cue, tensing up at the sight of me. Before he could even alert Jessica they had been caught I left. I didn't want to hear their excuses, there were no excuses to be told, there was no excuse for breaking my heart the way they did.

* * *

I squeezed my eyes shut trying to rid the memories from my mind before getting up and making my way to Angela's room wanting to apologize. I wasn't going to apologize for her finding out, she deserved to know, but I was ashamed at how it all went down. I shouldn't have outed Edward in front of everyone, putting Angela in the spotlight the way I did.

I knocked gently on her door not sure if she was still sleeping or not. It was a minute later I heard the twist of the knob and the door creaked open. I was stun at what I saw; there standing on the other side was Angela who looked quite content. However it wasn't Angela's demeanor that stunned me so much, it was the other body that was lying on her bed shirtless, Edward fucking Cullen. He looked just as pleased.

**Did I miss something, what the fuck is going on?**

**Is the joke on me or something, I don't get it?**

"Hey Bella, what's up?" Angela asked sounding carefree.

It took me a minute to response I was practically speechless, I mean what do you say after seeing something like that?

"Umm, can I talk to you for a minute, alone?"

Angela was hesitant for a moment looking back at Edward who just shrugged, before meeting my gaze again in agreement.

**Now she's looking to Edward for her response? **

I lead Angela towards the kitchen away from Edward's listening ears. I tried not to let it get to me but it bothered me that Angela was not only clearly back with Edward but interested in his opinion. The last time I saw her, she was upset and not standing for any of Edward's bullshit, kicking him out of her room.

**What happen late last night?**

"So, you're back with Edward?" I asked somewhat annoyed.

Angela was hesitant to respond seeing my frustration on the subject. She remained quiet knowing I already knew the answer to that question.

"So what happened last night, last I saw you were basically broken up and kicking Edward's ass to the curb?"

Angela winced a little at my harsh words, probably because she knew I was right.

"Well, I thought about it long and hard and I realized no one is perfect, you know, it would be hypercritical for me to say no one makes mistakes, I know I made my fare share and Edward hasn't actually done anything to make me think he's cheating or disrespecting our relationship and yes, he's been late and postpone a couple of our dates but that's nothing to break up over. I really like him and I think the feeling is mutual, I mean your both exes, obviously you guys don't get along, he must believe in this relationship as well if he's willing to risk seeing his ex just to see me, right?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, even after hearing about Edward cheating on me and knowing the hurt he caused me she was still going to date him. I didn't even know what to say.

**What's that saying, if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all.**

"Well, believe what you want. I just wanted to apologize for the way things went down yesterday, I'm sorry for putting you on the spot."

Angela shook her head in disagreement.

"You shouldn't feel sorry, I brought it up. I just wish you guys would have told me from the start about your past, but I guess it really doesn't matter, it was always going to be awkward between you two wasn't it?"

I let out a huff before I answered.

"Considering how things ended for us, yes."

Angela frowned slightly at my reply.

"Well, if it helps Edward said he wants to move on from all the drama and He's willing to befriend you."

I let out a harsh laugh at her comment.

"Befriend me?" I repeated not believing her words.

Angela shrugged before retorting.

"I know it's not something you look forward to but could you please just try, for me?"

I let out a heavy sigh as Edward started to emerge from hidden. I watched as he took a seat on the couch searching for something to watch on the television.

"I'll try, for you."

Angela grinned excitedly.

"Thank you; you're the best friend ever." She gushed pulling me into a quick hug before heading over to join Edward on the couch.

I watched in the distance as Edward put his arm around Angela pulling her in close as they watched tv together.

**What did I get myself into?**

**

* * *

**

**Note**: Review! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Note**: I just want to start this chapter off by saying Thank you to everyone who voted and gave me your own ideas. I really appreciate it. I have decided what I'm going to do but I don't want to reveal it all right now. I'm just going to reveal it in my chapters when I get to that part. Thanks again, and enjoy! ;)

* * *

**BPOV**

I spent the whole week in the grin and bear mind set, without the grinning. Watching Edward and Angela being all lovey dovey in front of me wasn't my idea of fun. Between the pecks hello and goodbye and constant hugs and snuggle sessions on the couch, I was about to lose my mind.

I thought I was strong enough to deal with Edward's presents considering I spent three months of it already but it somehow seemed worst now.

Angela was usually quite a shy girl but ever since she had her fight with Edward they have been inseparable. Angela seemed to be more touchy feely with him too. Knowing what a cheater and liar Edward was and to see Angela ignore that so willingly got under my skin.

So after a week I told Angela I couldn't take it anymore. She of course took it personally considering we been roommates for almost a year. I let her know that it wasn't her, that I wasn't comfortable with the situation and that it was time for me to move on with my own life. After a little protesting and tears, Angela knew it was for the best, and gave me a death squeeze wishing me luck and threatening me to stay in touch with her, I happily agreed.

* * *

As I started to pack up my room, I could hear the muffled sounds of a conversation through Angela's thin bedroom wall. We had a great spacious apartment for two however one of the cons to our apartment were the walls. Our bedroom walls were pretty thin, which made things awkward at times.

I could hear Edward arguing with Angela through the thin wall as she gave him the news I was leaving. I wasn't sure what was said but Edward's muffled voice raised somewhat during his conversation with Angela and there was a lot of fast talk back and forth between the two, followed by a door being opened and closed before it eventually turned quiet.

I figured Angela probably got mad at Edward that I was leaving and ended up getting him annoyed to the point of him storming out of the apartment. I could have been wrong but I didn't care, I was just glad I was getting out of this awkward situation. The sooner I left the better.

I was working on my last box of stuff, enjoying the quiet that filled the air when I heard his voice.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked standing in the door way.

I gave him a quick glance before going back to my packing.

**I guess I was wrong.**

**Angela was the one to leave; I wonder what made her so upset?**

"What do you mean?" I asked not bothering to look up as I sealed my last box.

"What is this bullshit I heard about you moving out?" He asked sounding pissed off.

"It's not bullshit, I'm moving out." I declared finally meeting his gaze.

Edward stood his ground, crossing his arms to his chest as he spoke.

"So you're not even going to try to make this friendship work, for Angela?"

I let out a sigh grabbing my box.

**I should have known he was going to through this in my face.**

**Why am I even listening to him? I should just leave.**

"Edward, I don't want to be friends with you right now, and honestly I don't think I ever will. I have too much hate for you." I confessed, trying to ease passed his stance but he blocked my exit, placing his hand on either side of the door.

"Wow, that's cold."

I shrugged as I answered. "It's the truth."

I tried to slide through the gap between the door and Edward however unsuccessful.

"Just know, if you leave, you're not moving on, your running away. But hey, that's what you do best right?" Edward remarked.

"You're a jerk and I'm not getting into this with you. Personal I thought after everything, you would be happy, relieved that I'm leaving."

Edward looked to be having a silent battle with himself as he answered.

"I- I am, I'm glad there won't be any more drama."

"Well that makes two of us." I replied.

Edward silently stepped out of my way letting me out.

"Tell Angela I left my key on the nightstand." I voiced as I opened the front door.

"Bella?" Edward asked in what sounded like a timid voice.

"Yes." I stressed, slowly turning to face him.

Afraid of what would come from his mouth. I was surprised to see his usual cockiness was gone. His face was blank. I watched uneasy as Edward hesitated for moment, with what he wanted to say. For once I was curious what was going to come from his mouth.

Edward ended my curiosity as he answered.

"Nothing."

I thought it was for the best; whatever Edward had to say was not important. It was time to move on from this chaotic environment.

"Bye Edward." I said shutting the door behind me without looking back.

* * *

I was excited to move out, I felt like I was starting over, finally able to correct the errors in my life. I started my car heading to my new apartment. I was told it was a really nice place to live. I was actually a little anxious about the whole thing. I met Angela at school and we became fast friends, so it was easy to move in together.

I never looked for apartments in the newspaper or thought of rooming with a complete stranger. The thought was kind of scary to me. But with the current situation I was in I was desperate. All the ads were pretty much the same boring information, but there was one that actually spoke to me.

_Hi, my name is Alice and I am currently searching for a roommate. I have a nice, big apartment, very spacious and it is fully furnished. It's located in a great little community, everyone is very friendly here and the price I'm asking for is quite decent If might say so myself. What more could you want? Must be a girl, I don't room with guys, it never works. Call 954- 385-0932 if you're interested and ask for Alice. _

I laughed when I first read the ad, it was the only ad I read that was somewhat personal and had a little bit of personally to boot.

* * *

I pulled into my new drive way taking in the beauty of the building. It was in a nice, quiet area, close to locate shops, and it was twenty minutes away from my original apartment, it was prefect.

It was a little unnerving going to the front door, although I had quite a few talks with this Alice over the phone going over all the information I would need to know, I never physical met Alice.

**What if she turns out to be a freak?**

**What if she changes her mind and I'm stuck with nowhere to live?**

I waited nervously as the door open. There on the other side was a small, smiley girl with short, brown, pixie like hair. I was about to introduce myself when she caught me off guard pulling me into a tight hug.

"You must me Bella, I'm Alice, it's so nice to meet you. I'm so glad you're here, you don't know how lonely it's been with just myself, I was about to go insane."

"Can't, breathe." I stressed trying to pry her tight grip off.

"What, oh, sorry. I'm just really excited; it's been quite a while since my last roommate."

I took a deep breath once Alice let me go.

**Reminder: Never let Alice hug me again.**

"So, your last roommate, she left willingly?" I asked trying to figure out this girl's deal.

"Yeah, well she kind of had to; she got pregnant and decided to move in with her boyfriend."

"Ah." I replied eyeing the apartment as Alice went on with her talking.

"Oh, yeah so this is the place, nice huh, what do you think? If there's something you don't like I can fix it."

**God, does this girl ever shut up?**

**This is a nice place though, and there's no Edward.**

"I'll take it." I declared setting down my first of many boxes.

Alice squealed, jumping up and down causing me to get alarmed.

**Is this girl on crack or something?**

**Oh god, please don't be a serial roommate killer.**

"I'm so excited; we can gossip and watch late night movies, eat ice cream."

I nervously laughed.

"Yeah, ah, are you on medication by any chance?" I asked calmly trying not to upset the girl.

Alice stopped jumping up and down, getting quiet. Her face became blank.

**Oh god, she's gonna kill me.**

Suddenly she cracked a smile answering. "No, I'm just a hyper person."

**I'll say.**

"Sorry, if I offended you, it's just I'm not use to such enthusiasm."

Alice shrugged gesturing me out to my car and began helping me bring stuff into the apartment.

"You didn't, people ask me that question all the time. I guess I'm high on life, as people say."

I couldn't help but laugh at that, the girl was definitely getting high on something whether it was oxygen or something else.

I reached for another box, turning back to see Alice's fun demeanor abruptly change. A frown graced her features. I have to say the frown did not suit her at all.

"What, what is it?" I asked concern for her sudden attitude change.

"It's just, I'm kind of going through a hard time right now, a hurtful break up, and I'm just really glad you're here."

Alice pulled me into another hug though was gentle this time, which I was grateful for. I was so shocked I didn't know what to say.

**Who would have known we would have so much in common? **

Alice's sad appearance didn't last long though; as soon as she ended the hug so did her sad memories.

"Well, enough about that, let's get these boxes inside." She voiced leading the way.

I silently followed behind stun at Alice's strength to stay happy after her own relationship failures.

**Maybe moving in with her would be a good thing. **

**Maybe Alice could teach me how to look at this situation as a good thing rather than bad. **

**Maybe we could help each other.**

**

* * *

**

**Note**: Review. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

I just want to address the issue of haters out there. For all you haters, I have one thing to say and then I'm never going to talk about this again. If you don't like my stories or the way I write, don't read them, it's that simple. Everyone is welcomed to their opinion; however, when you make it clear you don't like my story and yet continued to write negative reviews, that is a different situation completely. I do not tolerate verbal bashing. If I could delete your negative comments I would, however fanfictiondotnet won't let me delete reviews. If I do get negative reviews I will ignore them.

I would also like to state that I'm not a professional writer nor do I tend to be, I write for fun only. Not everyone is going to like everything they read and that's fine, but that's no reason to hate on someone's story because it didn't turn out the way you would have hoped. Just because my story isn't exactly like the Twilight books does not mean it is bad or that people aren't going to read it. I actually have a lot of people who love my work the way it is. Grow up and don't hate, it's not appealing.

* * *

***Here are a couple of answers to the questions people were curious about.***

**Is this an Edward/Bella story?**

Yes, 100% yes, this is an Edward/Bella story. I wouldn't have labeled it Edward/Bella if it wasn't. Some stories take time to get to the heart of the situation, this is one of them. Have patience, the root of this story is the tension between the two; I feel like when they eventually reach an understanding/decide to get along, the thrill is gone. So of course, I'm going to hold off on that as much as possible.

**Are Edward and Alice related in this story?**

No, they are not. They do not know each other.

**Will Edward/Bella end up together?**

Again, this is an Edward/Bella story, so what do you think? I'm not going to flat out say yes, but you can figure out the answer to that.

**Does Edward love Angela?**

Again, this is an Edward/Bella story. I'm not going to reveal my whole story ahead of time. You are going to have to wait and read it.

Let me say that again this is told only from Bpov, so it's hard to know what Edward is feeling, though I promise later in the story you will know Edward's feelings on both Angela and Bella.

**Who is Alice's ex?**

I am not going to reveal that now, you will find out next chapter. Though I will say that it will be a shocker.

**Please don't ask me to make my stories/chapters longer.**

I write short chapters, I don't want to hear complaints about how short my stories are. That is nothing new, that is how I write, that is my writing style. I write quick chapters. If you don't like it, don't read it. However, If you like my stories and are just saying you wished the chapter never ended, that's fine. I appreciate it, but don't tell me to write more or to get a beta, blah, blah, blah.

For my real readers/supporter, thank you for the love/support. I'm sorry if I sound like a bitch right now, I'm just frustrated with all the ignorant people/haters out there, people criticizing my work when they don't have the guts to write their own stories and be open to judgment.

If you have a question I didn't answer, write me a comment and I'll try to answer it. Unless, you asking for me to reveal information about my story I don't want to reveal yet, than you're going to have to wait. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

Alice seemed to calm down somewhat over the hours; she was still her same hyper self, just tamer. I for one was grateful for the change. I wasn't sure how much more of her squealing and jumping up and down I could stand.

After spending a couple of hours of getting to know each other likes and dislikes, we somehow reached the topic of exes. I for one wasn't thrill about the idea of talking about Edward; however, if it was the step I needed to take to bring Alice and me closer, I was willing to tell her the basics.

We were both sitting on the floor in the living room going through my boxes, trying to organize everything as we talked. Alice of course was the first to begin the conversation. Her eyes lit up as she spoke; it was easy to see she liked talk.

"Well, I met my ex in a nightclub, she's a bartender."

**She, Alice is gay?**

**I wasn't expecting that.**

I could see Alice glance over at me examining my reaction to her confession. I stayed quiet encouraging her to continue, not sure what to say.

"It doesn't bug you that I'm gay, does it?" She asked sensing the awkwardness that now lay in the room.

"Umm, no, I think that's great that your open about whom you are and know who you are."

Alice let out a laugh seeing my nervousness on the subject. "Don't worry Bella, you're not my type. I go for more of the girly, girls." She said giving my knee a light squeeze in reassurance.

"Ah, good to know." I voiced eyeing Alice's hand. She saw my discomfort removing it from my leg, her smile never left her face as she went on with her story.

"She was the sexiest, blunt girl I ever met, a true spitfire, I guess it's safe to say it was lust at first sight. However, like all good things it came to an end." She said a little sadly.

"Why, what happened?" I asked intrigued to know more about this mystery girl that caught Alice's eye once.

"Well, Rose and I were opposites; she liked to stay inside and complained all the time. I on the other hand, was more of an outgoing person and looked on the bright side of things. Our relationship was doomed for the start."

**Rose?**

"Rose, her name was Rose?" I asked on edge. Alice gave me a weird look wondering what had me so jumpy all of a sudden.

"Yeah, Rosalie Hale, why?"

I let out a laugh, cursing my luck. Alice probably thought I was going crazy.

**What are the chances?**

"I actually met Rose once, she knows my ex. I got to say though I never pegged Rose for being gay."

Alice was quick to correct me. "Oh, she isn't, she's bi."

"That explains a lot." I said more to myself than to her, deep in thought.

Alice noticed my guard was up on the matter. "Oh, she not the reason you're not together with your ex is she? She's known to be quite a guy magnet."

I shook my head no, easing Alice's worries. "No, she not."

"Oh good. So, tell me about your ex." Alice said excitedly, moving her legs to sit in Indian style.

"I rather not," I voiced laughing at Alice's excitement over the subject.

"Come on, I went, it's only fair." She begged, giving me a pout.

"Okay, well…"

"Wow, what a jerk!" Alice yelled in anger on the issue.

* * *

After getting me all settled in, Alice asked me if I wanted to go clubbing with her. She though it would be a great idea for us to celebrate being single and newly roommates. Though I wasn't thrilled of the idea of going to a club where drunk, rude guys were going to be trying to hit on me all night, I decided to go for Alice. She seemed like she would be a fun person to hang out with.

I voiced my annoyances to her about having jerky dudes hit on me all night, she assured me that wouldn't be the case. I couldn't understand how she could be so sure, that was until we entered the club. I had to laugh. Alice was right; guys definitely were not going to be a problem. In fact, there were no guys insight.

"Alice this is a gay club!" I shouted over the music in shock.

She smiled mischievously. "I know, you said you didn't want guys hitting on you all night, problem solved; besides it makes my work easier."

"But," I protested feeling nervous with all the female eyes that were upon us.

Alice yanked me down to her level, whispering in my ear. "Now, have fun and try to mingle." With that she left me in my spot moving through the crowds looking for her next conquest.

**Great, just great.**

Alice was quite the little female player. I couldn't believe all the girls that flocked to her. She certainly knew how to turn on the charm. I was amazed by all the nice-looking girls that were interested in her.

Alice assured me that before she took a girl home she always made sure they were on the same page. She just wanted fun with no attachments. That's were Alice and I differed. Alice wasn't ready to put her heart out there again. I was ready for a commitment, and with a man.

* * *

I was alone in my thoughts when suddenly a girl came over taking the seat next to mine.

"I saw you across the room by yourself. You look like you wanted some company, so I thought I would take a chance."

I let out a nervous laugh, trying to think of a way to let the girl down easy. "I'm straight." I shouted over the music, gulping down a shot.

The girl's eyes went big at my confession, she backed away slightly. "Oh, you do realize you're in a gay club, right?"

"Yeah, my friend over there tricked me into it."

The girl looked over towards the direction I pointed noticing Alice for the first time. "Ah, she's cute, and doing quite well for herself," She said turning back to face me with a smile. "So are you even a little bit Bi curious?" The girl asked with hope in her eyes.

I silently thought it over.

**Am I Bi curious?**

**To be Bi curious would mean you thought about being with the same sex as you, and I never thought about it till now, but only because this girl is bringing it up.**

**I once wondered if kissing a girl would feel the same as kissing a guy but I never felt the need to test that theory. I still don't.**

I silently looked the girl over, she was a pretty girl, but I wasn't attracted to her. I was attracted to her shoes, but that was about it.

"I'm a strictly dick woman, but thanks for the offer."

The girl smirked. "I thought so; I figured I would ask anyways. And for the record I'm Bi, I like woman for the tender stuff, but when it comes to the pleasure of a guy's dick, woman can't compare, so I agree with you there."

I laughed as the confident girl made her retreat.

* * *

I decided to join a gym. I haven't been to the gym in quite some time and it was starting to show. I was still a good weight, healthy, but my stomach was not tight as it once was. My formerly tight belly was starting to get loose and flabby.

I entered the gym on a mission, heading to the first machine I saw. The elliptical, it was a great machine for working out your whole body. It was also great for people will weak ankles and who were heavy footed, like me. I got on the machine looking over the complicated options, trying to figure how to get it to start. Every time I plug in the level I want and my weight the machine would turn off after a couple of seconds.

**What the hell?**

**What is wrong with this machine?**

**What am I doing wrong?**

I sighed frustrated starting to over examine the machine, even going as far as hitting the damn thing. I could hear a masculine laugh from behind me.

"Need help?" the man asked.

I raised my eyes up from the annoying work out equipment as I spoke. Yeah, I guess my not technology savvy."

I gasp as I looked the guy over for the first time. He was quite eye appealing. He was tall and lean, his hair was a blond curly mess, eyes were a pretty sky blue, he had a cute smirk and to top it off he had a southern accent. The man's smile grew when my eyes met his. I couldn't help but smile as well, that thing was infectious.

**God how does this guy have this effect on me?**

**I don't even know him and I'm smiling like an idiot.**

"Don't worry; it took me awhile to get the hang of it to. You have to move your feet as you key in the information, otherwise it turns off on its own." He said as a matter of fact.

After the attractive stranger fixed my problem I began my work out and he went to his own machine, the treadmill right next to me. I tried to keep my eyes to my own machine, but I couldn't help but be curious of this guy. I watched out of the corner of my eye, so not to be so obvious as well as not wanting the guy to freak out at me staring at him.

He took his shirt off setting it to the side as he began his jog. My mouth watered. He wasn't huge but he definitely wasn't scrawny either. Everything on him was tone, defined, just the way I liked it.

**Who would have thought that was hiding under his shirt?**

After getting an eye full I turn my attention back to my workout, though having difficulty with all the questions I had in my head about this complete stranger next to me.

* * *

A good thirty minutes later I was ready to go. I grabbed my stuff about to head on my way out, glancing over at the mystery man one last time to see he was too busy exercising to notice. I let out a disappointed sigh moving towards my exit.

I was half way out the door when I felt a tug on my arm. I turned around in shock to be met with the same sky blue eyes, I saw not too long ago.

"I saw you were leaving and just thought we should introduce ourselves since well be seeing a lot of each other.

**We will?**

**I guess he's a gym regular.**

"I'm Jasper by the way."

"Bella, nice to meet you."

He gave me another smile before heading back to his treadmill. I bit my lip watching his tight ass as he jogged back.

**I think I'm really going to like this gym.**

**

* * *

**

**Note: **Review! ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

It's been two whole weeks. Two weeks since I moved out of my shared apartment with Angela. Two weeks of being Edward free, two weeks of getting to know my new roommate Alice and two weeks of Flirting with Jasper at the gym.

The gym was surely becoming my home away from home. I finally had my tone body back and feeling a hell of a lot better about myself too. I'm sure it was more of Jasper's doing than the machines. It felt good to know I was attractive through someone else's eyes again. I never realized how much I missed flirting until I met Jasper. I never realized what a strong impact it had. It was crazy, just a wink, a smirk or a few kind words had my heart fluttering and my face red with color.

**I almost forgot what it felt like to feel wanted, it's been so long.**

I loved Jasper's honesty. We barely spoke more than a few sentences during our run ins at the gym, just basic stuff like, planning what days we were going to work out and time so we could see each other again or commenting on how our day was going or that we had a good work out that day, just everyday stuff. I didn't know much about Jasper from our little encounters but I could tell he was a decent guy. I know it might sound weird, but with some people you could just tell and Jasper was definitely worth the effort in getting to know better.

Jasper stayed true to his gentleman ways, always opening the door for me when we entered or left the gym, he would even ask if I wanted him to get me a drink when I was having a really intense work out. He was very sweet and considerate.

**What more could you want?**

I appreciate Jasper's subtle hints of attraction to me but I was growing more anxious as the days went, curious why he had yet to ask me out. Frustrated, when it came time to leave and Jasper would smile sweetly but never ask me out. I started to worry I might have misread his actions from the start, that his feelings weren't as strong for me as I hoped. I was ready to move on and I wanted Jasper to be that guy I just hoped he did too.

**Why can't he just ask me out already?**

**

* * *

**

Lying on my stomach on Alice's bed, I eyed her in curiosity as she searched her shelves for a movie to watch.

"How do you stand being with a girl, what do you get out of it honestly?"

Alice stopped her hand movements turning around to face me.

"I mean everything you do with a girl sexually you can do yourself." I stated as Alice turned back to her shelves rescanning them.

"It's the same with a guy." She argued.

I shook my head in disagreement even though she couldn't see it, too busy trying to find a good dvd to watch.

"No you can't, guys are different. You can't man handle yourself with rough, strong hands. You need a guy to grab you, push you hard against their built body, taking control. Hear their rough voice sending shivers down your spine, smell their manly scent…" I stopped short seeing Alice's strange expression.

"It's been awhile since you gotten any, hasn't?" She voice from her spot holding the winning dvd in her hand.

I let out a defeated sigh.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked blushing slightly embarrassed at my sex ramble.

Alice giggled taking a seat next to me on the bed. "How long has it been?"

"Umm, six months." I confessed watching as Alice's eyes grew big.

"What are you waiting for? You're hot." She praised giving my shoulder a little nudge.

"I don't know, I just don't want to get hurt again, I promised myself I would be in a promising relationship the next time I have sex, and so far no guy has been worth it."

Alice raised her eyebrows at my statement.

"What about that guy at your gym?"

"What about him?"

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Come on, you won't shut up about him, all I hear is Jasper this and Jasper that. It's obvious you like him."

I gave a weak shrugged at the mention of Jasper's name, not wanting to talk about it. I knew if I talked about it I would stress over the whole stupid issue of him not asking me out and wonder why.

"He's hot, I'm not going to lie, but it takes more than looks to get my attention. And he doesn't seem to want anything other than a workout friendship. Its fine, maybe it's for the best."

**He's probably seeing someone anyways.**

**I doubt a great guy like him would be single.**

Alice let out a sigh before responding.

"Oh please, Bella I'm not buying it. I know you like him more than you led on and if this Jasper has done half the flirty things that you said he's done, trust me, the feeling is mutual. Maybe, he's shy; there are some shy guys out there you know?"

"I don't know." I voiced deep in thought.

"Trust me I do. If he's sees what I'm looking at, he will definitely be asking you out, and I mean that and a totally non come on way."

I had to laugh. Alice was worried I would think she was hitting on to me. I was over that hurdle. I actually expected Alice's praises, it was who she was. She loved complimenting people. I think it gave her a rush to see the person's face light up if only for a few seconds, to know it was her that made them feel good in that moment. Though I think she preferred to be the one admired more, like most girls.

* * *

I was working out like I did every other day. As usual Jasper greeted me at the door with a smile on his face, looking happy to see me. I returned his smile giving him a small nod in acknowledgment before heading off to my machine.

* * *

I was in the middle of my workout in the zone as I cranked up the level of my treadmill which was right next to Jasper. I wasn't really into the treadmill but it was prefect for Jasper and I to communicate back and forth even though we didn't even really talk during our workouts, I guess I was being hopeful.

I glanced over at Jasper commenting on how the machine was kicking my ass expecting his cute smirk to cover his face or give me a compliment but he didn't.

I'm not afraid to admit it, I have cornered Jasper into complimenting me sometimes but it was up to him to respond, he didn't have to but he usually did compliment me. I know it probably sounds like a desperate thing to do, to urge a person to compliment you, but it wasn't like I had much going on in my single life at the moment, most of the time Jasper complimented me without me even saying anything to encourage him to do so.

However today was different. Jasper looked to be deep in thought, as he jogged away on his machine. I pouted at his lack of response going back to my own workout.

**So much for communicating.**

**Maybe it all really is just in my head?**

**

* * *

**

Once I had enough of the killer machine I grabbed my stuff ready to go.

"Jasper, I'm going to go, but I'll see you next week." I voiced somewhat disappointed getting off my treadmill.

Something suddenly snapped in Jasper, he looked panic at my words of departure and quickly stopped his machine, giving me his full attention for the first time of the day.

"Wait, Bella."

I stayed in my spot anxious what Jasper was going to do as he walked over to me.

"I'll walk you out." He voiced taking my work out bag for me.

"You don't have to." I replied weakly, loving that Jasper wanted to spend time with me.

I blushed as Jasper opened the door for me.

"Ladies first."

**He's so sweet and that accent is just icing to the cake.**

It was an awkward walk to my car, silence filled the air, my inner thoughts were shouting at me to say something. Jasper handed me my bag. I put it in my passenger seat, turning around to thank Jasper for his help to see him leaning against the edge of my car with a nervous look on his face.

"So listen, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe, grab a bite to eat tomorrow night, I mean if you want?"

**Really?**

**Are you kidding? Of course!**

I was in total shock. I couldn't believe he was finally asking me out. I was calm and collected on the outside but freaking out on the inside.

"Sure, I would love too."

The smile that spread to Jasper's face at that moment took all my worries away and melted my heart all at the same time.

* * *

**Note:** Review! ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Note**: I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. I know some readers like the happily ever after kind of story, that's not really my thing. Love is not easy and I tried to capture that in my stories. I make my stories somewhat real but yet with the happily ever after towards the end. I don't like the everybody's happy, everything is prefect twenty four hours in a story, to me it's too fake. I like a little realness.

As for Alice, once again she is gay. She will not be interested in Jasper at all in that way, nor will Jasper be interested in her.

I know a lot of you guys are wondering what happen to Edward; he will be back next chapter.

Off topic, I want to give a special thanks to truemidnite for their helpful ideas. I just want you to know they helped me out a lot and I decided to use them, so thank you once again. ;)

* * *

**BPOV**

The next day flew by and before I knew it, it was time for my date with Jasper. It wasn't till I started to get dress that I realized Jasper never told me where we were going on our date. I didn't even know if it was a fancy restaurant or a drive thru.

**It better not be a drive thru.**

I didn't have Jasper's number so I couldn't call and ask him. I looked through my closet of clothes taking a gamble on what to wear.

**What the hell, if I pick the wrong style of clothing what's the worst thing that could happen?**

**I'd have to change, big deal.**

**But, what if I dress casual and Jasper is dressed up and thinks I'm not serious about a relationship because my outfit reads friends?**

**Or what if I dress too fancy and Jasper's dressed down, he might think I'm moving too fast?**

**Crap!**

I decided to keep it simple with it being our first date and all and went with wearing blue jeans, a girly shirt and flip flops. This was just a friendly dinner between two people trying to find out more information about each other after all. I figured I would save my sexy dresses for more intimate dinners, if we did end up hitting it off on an emotional level that is.

The sound of knocking at the front door quickly pulled me out of my thoughts. I gave me appearance one more look in the bathroom mirror, making sure I was satisfied with my pick before I headed out to the living room to answer the door.

I wasn't sure what I expected but I nearly laughed when I opened the door to find that Jasper on the same page as me as far as dressing casual.

I let out a sigh in relief; lord knows how awkward it would be to find a dressed up Jasper on the other side of the door compared to my laid back appearance. Jasper greeted me with a warm smile as I gave him a once over.

He was wearing tight faded blue jeans, a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up half way, showing off his tones arms, white sneakers and a smile.

**Damn him.**

**Even in casual wear he looks good.**

Jasper's confident smile soon left and was replaced with a nervous bite to his lower lip.

**Why is he so nervous?**

**It's not like we haven't talk to each other before?**

There was an awkward silence between the two of us as we searched our brains on what to say. Jasper ended up finding his voice first.

"You look cute." He said taking in my relaxed look.

I let out a laugh watching as he was having a silently battle with himself over his words. He shook his head in shame through closed eyes, touching his temple for a brief moment before regrouping.

**He's too cute.**

"I meant you look beautiful."

I quiet my snickers, blushing lightly at his comment.

"Thank you, cute is fine too."

Now it was Jasper's time to laugh. I guess even I was nervous going out with Jasper. I tried to tell myself it wasn't a big deal but it kind of was. Jasper was the first guy in a really long time I actually clicked with.

"Umm, I didn't get you anything, I know a guy is usually expected to bring a girl something on a date, but I figured since this was our first date and all…"

I gestured Jasper to stopped sensing his nervousness on the subject.

"That's fine; I actually didn't expect anything, really." I said trying to ease some of his discomfort.

"If it helps, I was thinking about getting you a flower. I really struggled on the issue."

I could see the stress on his face as he spoke. I couldn't help but bust out laughing at Jasper's worry about a flower. His worried turned into cluelessness at my laughter.

**Adorable, Completely adorable.**

"Jasper, I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you, I'm not. Okay maybe I am but not for the reason you think."

He eyed me strangely as I continued to explain.

"I'm just a little nervous, I guess we both are."

Jasper let out a snort before spreading a smile to his face.

"God, I sounded pathetic just then didn't I?" He asked.

"No, not at all, in fact, I found your little flower speech quite endearing."

Jasper smile grew at that offering his arm to me.

"Well than, shall we?" He asked.

I happily took his arm as I replied.

"Yes, I'm starved."

* * *

Jasper's southern hospitality put me right at ease, as he opened the car door for me and even let me pick the radio station I wanted to listen to. He confessed along the way that he had yet to pick a restaurant, not sure what I liked to eat. I eased his worries telling him anything was good for me, that I wasn't a picky eater. Jasper seemed to ease up somewhat after that.

He ended up taking me to a decent, little restaurant not too far from my apartment. It was nice place, looking better than a chili's yet not as fancy as a five star restaurant. It was prefect for our date with the friendly, fun vibe that was going around.

* * *

I noticed Jasper's confidence slowly start to come back through dinner. He gave me eye contact as we talked and I was even rewarded with a smile or chuckle when I said something that caught his interest.

All was going well with both of us discussing our likes and dislikes when a group of teenagers came in taking the both across from us. The large group caught our eye and I think many others as they were being very loud and obnoxious, in other words, they were acting like teenagers. It wasn't hard to see they were all pretty buzzed, pointing and laughing at little knickknacks around the restaurant.

**Damn kids!**

I removed my eyes from the group trying to focus on Jasper and my date. I looked back in Jasper's direction to see he was also distracted by the gang. After a moment he turned his attention back to me.

"I used be like those guys." He said gesturing to the noise bunch.

I looked back to see one of the girl's at the table straddling a guy's lap as she sucked his face. The guy squeezed her ass, pressing her into him. While their friends laughed and whistled, urging them on, as they practically had sex in front of everyone.

**How could a perfect gentleman like Jasper ever act like that?**

I turned my attention back to Jasper as he continued.

"I used to go to clubs, bring a cute girl home, sleep with her and never see her again. Then I would start all over again the next night."

I couldn't believe what jasper was telling me. I couldn't believe the man in front of me would ever be capable of doing such things. Then again, I thought the same thing with Edward when we were dating.

"So what changed, what made you decide to grow up?" I asked curious how Jasper became the man he was.

"After a while I realized it wasn't worth it. Sure I would have fun for a few hours but then the loneliness would hit. I didn't want to be that person anymore, I wanted a commitment. It's been a little over year since I changed my ways. The funny thing is, now all the girls I meet just want fun and I'm the one who wants a commitment, go figure."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

Jasper's face lit up at this.

"I mean, everyone I meet now a days just wants sex, it's like no one knows the meaning of the word commitment anymore."

He eyed me curious.

"So, tell me, what's your story?" He asked seeing how passionate I was on the word commitment.

"Well, I was in a serious relationship with a guy, or so I thought."

Jasper arched his eyebrows in confusion as I continued on.

"He cheated on me, with my best friend, on the day we were supposed to move in together." I said as a matter of fact.

Jasper's expression was priceless. His eyes were wide in shock and his mouth was opened a jar in his speechlessness.

"Ouch. What an ass." He expressed, causing us both to break out in laughter.

Once the snickers died down Jasper went on.

"You want me to beat him up for you? You know I don't go to the gym for nothing."

I raised my eyebrows intrigued at the idea.

**Someone should talk some sense into that jerk.**

"No, that's okay. I'm sure you can hold your own but it's in the past and I would like to move on."

We held gazes with each other for a moment, enjoying each others company when Jasper spoke again.

"You would get along with my roommate."

"Oh really, and why do you think that?" I challenged, loving the smile that crossed Jasper's lips.

"Well, because he too is also getting over a bad break up. I mean he's moved on, dating some girl named Angie or Angelina, something like that."

I let out a chuckle at Jasper's lack of knowledge of his roommate's girlfriend's name.

"Hey, what do you want, I only met her once. Anyways, he likes her but is afraid to give his heart again."

"What about you, any heart breaks?" I asked.

"Of course, who hasn't at least once had their heart broken?" Jasper replied.

**No one I know.**

I felt so comfortable with Jasper. He was easy to get along with and I felt myself liking him more and more, with every minute I spent with him. The rest of dinner went off without a hitch and before I knew it, it was time to call it a night.

* * *

The car ride back was quiet and relaxed. Yet, I was a nervous wreck. I kept thinking about Jasper walking me to my door, wondering if he would try to kiss me and if he did would I let him. Jasper parked his car at the curb as we reached my apartment. I glanced over to be met with Jasper's gaze.

"Wait here, I'll get the door for you." He said shutting his door before I could protest. Jasper smoothly made it over to my side in no time, holding the door open for me.

"Thank you." I said lightly blushing at the sentiment.

"No problem, mam." Jasper voiced back in his southern accent giving me a wink. I blushed darker, turning away from his intense gaze to calm my nerves. It was a silent walk up to the front door. My thoughts were running wild.

**Should I kiss him or not?**

**If I do kiss him should it be open mouth or closed, this is our first date after all.**

**Maybe a simple hand shake or hug would suffice?**

We came to a stop as we reached the door. I turned to face Jasper to see the nervousness slowly creep back up on him. He was fidgeting a little, slightly swaying his weight from one foot to the other as he eyed the ground. I could tell he was trying to fight his nerves as his movements of his hips stopped. He let out a sigh before reaching out to take my hand in his. All his nervous energy moved to our conjoined hands as he started to sway them back and forth. He's eyes suddenly met mine as he began to speak.

"I'm sorry I've been so nervous around you. I'm not usually like this I swear. It's just, you make nervous."

I lightly snickered as I replied.

"I hope that's a good thing?"

Jasper gave a weak smile.

"I'd like to think so."

"Good, because you make me nervous too."

Jasper beamed at this and began to lean into me. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as he inched closer and closer. I closed my eyes feeling his warm breath touch my face, waiting for the feel of his lips on mine. However, it never came. Instead I felt a light peck on the side of my cheek. My eyes snapped open as Jasper withdrew his hand from mine.

"Goodnight Bella." He voiced before making his way back to his car.

"Night." I whispered back still in shock.

**Why didn't he kiss me?**

**God how I wish he did.**

**Please don't turn out to be another Edward.**

**

* * *

**

**Note: **Review!


	12. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

"That is weird, but then again there are some people who don't kiss on the first date. Maybe he's one of them."

I shrugged, taking a seat on Alice's bed.

"I guess. It's just; I'm not used to guys being so shy around me. All the guys I've dated in the past were very forward and definitely had no problem kissing me on the first date. Maybe I'm not his type."

Alice sighed annoyed before responding.

"Didn't we go over this already? If he didn't like you, he wouldn't have asked you out again, now would he?" She challenged.

"I know, I know, but it's just so frustrating, we've been on two dates now, about to go on our third and he hasn't even tried to kiss me on the lips. I hate that he's so shy, seeing him nervous makes me nervous."

"I think it's cute. It's like your both teenagers again. Maybe this will be a good thing for you, to have an innocent relationship for once." Alice voiced.

I chuckled at her words.

"Yeah, because I'm so scandalous." I said sarcastically.

Alice rolled her eyes, lightly nudging my shoulder.

"You know what I mean. You haven't had the healthiest relationships."

I ignored her comment, changing the subject.

"So how are things working out between you and Rose?" I asked seeing Alice's mind start to wonder.

"Were good for now, I mean there's bumps in any relationship, but so far we're both willing to try. We'll see what happens."

* * *

A lot has happen in the last two weeks. First, Alice and Rose ran into each other, or rather Alice headed to one of her favorite gay clubs which Rosalie just so happen to be working that night. Alice headed in for another night of harmless fun with yet another clubber when she noticed Rose was there. She said she felt awkward hitting on girls at the same club where Rose was working and could clearly see. So, instead of spending her night having another one night stand she headed to the bar and order a drink from Rose. She said they talked the whole time, remembering all the good memories they shared together and realized there was still something there. So they started up again and it seems everything is working out.

Second, I went out with Jasper again and he was sweet and shy just like our first date. I hoped maybe his nervousness was just first date jitters but that wasn't the case. Jasper had yet to kiss me but he did ask me out again. Hopefully, third time will be a charm.

Lastly, Angela called me up a few days ago saying how she missed me and wanted to see me soon, so we made plans to meet for lunch, today actually.

I was nervous about meeting up with Angela again. It's been a month since I last saw her and a month since I last heard anything about her or Edward. I wasn't even sure if they were still together or not, but judging by how happy Angela's tone was when she called me, I had a feeling she was still with Edward. which worried me. I wondered when I did meet up with her if she would bring Edward.

* * *

I made my way over to the table seeing Angela's friendly smile. I sighed in relief noticing she was Edward free.

"Bella, I missed you so much." She gushed giving me a death squeeze.

"Yeah, me too." I lied.

I hated to admit it because Angela was a genuinely nice girl but, the last month without her felt great. I felt relieved because it meant I was away from all the Edward drama.

I took a seat once we parted, and grabbed the menu, scanning the food list. I could feel Angela's eyes on me the whole time which was quite unnerving. It was as if she was expecting me to start the conversation. There was an awkward silence before she began to talk.

"So, what's new with you?"

"Umm, not much. I got a new roommate, she's nice. Her name is Alice." I said not sure what else to say.

Angela frowned slightly at my reply.

"So, nothing else?"

"Well, I've seeing this guy."

She smiled brightly at the news.

"That's great Bella. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks." I replied before the waitress came to get our order.

Once we had our food order Angela blurted out.

"Hey, we should have a double date."

I shuddered at her words.

"Double date?"

Angela was beaming.

"Yeah, you know? You and your new guy with me and Edward."

**Edward.**

Angela noticed my lack of enthusiasm.

"Oh, come on Bella it will be fun."

"Angela I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Bella it's been a month and I know you haven't been around, but Edward really pulled his act together. He's never late anymore. He always comes over to take me on our dates on time; he treats me how a woman should be treated."

"Uh huh, so you two are still going strong than?" I asked skeptical.

"Well, yeah. I love him." Angela confessed.

I nearly choked on my soda at her words.

**Love?**

"Listen, Angela, I'm not sure if my date will want to double date. I mean, we had a date planned and it was meant to be just the two of us, you know?"

"Oh, I understand, I just thought it would be cool. I want to be a part of your life Bella. I mean, you were more than just my roommate, you were my friend. Please don't shut me out because of your past with Edward." She stated sadly.

I let out a heavy sigh.

"I'll ask him."

"What?" Angela asked in confusion.

"I'll ask my date if he wants to double date with you guys."

"Oh, thank you Bella. You made me so happy." Angela claimed embracing me in yet another hug.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll see what he says."

* * *

I asked jasper and he agreed much to my dismay.

* * *

Jasper and I made our way hand and hand over to Angela who was waving us over.

"That girl looks familiar. I think I know her." Jasper announced as we head toward the table.

"Really?" I asked turning to him in disbelief.

"I'm so glad you guys could make it." Angela voiced breaking Jasper's and my stare.

It wasn't till than that Edward emerged from the back heading towards us. He looked the same, attractive but cocky. His eyes landed on mine briefly before moving to Jasper's.

"Jasper?"

"Edward?"

I looked back and forth between the two in shock.

"You know him?" I whisper to Jasper somewhat panicked.

Before he could respond Angela spoke letting out a nervous giggle.

"Well this is awkward."

Jasper let out a chuckle at the weirdness before answering.

"Edward's my roommate."

"Roommate." I repeated meeting Edward's narrowed eyes.

"Wait, this is the girl you were talking about, the knock out you liked so much." Edward questioned.

A smiled grew on my face; I turned to find Jasper blushing.

Edward laughed out loud harshly.

"This is unbelievable." He said in annoyance.

Angela gushed.

"I know right, who would of thought?"

She was the only one clueless and completely thrilled about the situation, as if we were one big happy family.

* * *

The night consisted of hard stares between Edward and me. Jasper and Angela were the only ones trying to make light of the situation.

"You two are so cute together. I can really see a connection between the two of you." Angela babbled on about Jasper and me with a smile on her face.

Edward looked just as uncomfortable and stiff as I was.

"Yeah, that reminds me, you should meet my parents." Jasper joked giving me a side squeeze.

Angela squealed in delight as if Jasper was being serious. I attempted to smile at Jasper's joke but I'm sure it looked strained. I knew Jasper meant well but nothing could ease the tension I was feeling at that moment.

I watched as Angela gave Edward a peck on the check, taking his hand in hers. His eyes stayed trained to me the whole time. It was as if he didn't even realize Angela was there.

* * *

Once the awkward dinner was over Jasper walked me to my door. I just wanted the day to be over with already. I gave Jasper a quick goodbye about to go inside when he halted my steps, taking my hand in his.

"Look, I know it's awkward that I'm your ex's roommate, if it's too weird we can end it. I just have to be honest with you; I don't want to do that. I really like you and…"

I interrupted Jasper in the middle of his speech capturing his lips in a soft kiss. He open his eyes stun when I broke away from his mouth.

"I really like you too, and I can deal with it."

"Really?"

"Really."

* * *

Note: Review. Sorry this chapter is not the best. I'm losing interest in this story and right now I'm sick, so writing is not something I feel like doing right now. However, I wanted to get this out because I know it's been awhile since I've updated.


	13. Chapter 13

**Note**: Yes, it is true I am losing interest in story but that doesn't mean I'm not going to finish it. I always complete my stories. There are about two to three chapters left. I have another Edward/Bella story I started called Office Desires if you're interested. ;)

* * *

**BPOV**

After jasper and I had our lovely double date with my ex-roommate and ex-boyfriend we decided we needed a totally fun carefree date to ease the tension that was so clearly presence. So we headed to a little club I heard rave reviews about.

Though neither one of use were much for the club life, it was just the escape we needed to help resolve our stress. I followed behind Jasper as he led the way to the dance floor.

Jasper looked cute as ever, wearing, dark blue, comfortable fit jeans and a gray t-shirt. I on the other hand dressed up somewhat trading my usual blue jeans in for a mid-length black skirt and a black girly tang top.

I placed my arms around Jasper's neck as his went to my waist, guiding my hip movements to the beat of the music. We were laughing and smiling have a good old time.

* * *

As time drew on my feet were starting to get tried and my mouth was getting dry in desperate need of a drink.

"I'm going to go get a drink, my mouth is perched." I whispered in Jasper's ear over the loud club music.

I went to go but Jasper held me back taking ahold of my arm. I gave him a questioning look as he replied.

"Let me, I need a drink myself."

I nodded in agreement as he eyed the bar from where we were standing.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." He announced.

"Don't worry, I won't ditch you for somewhat hotter." I teased.

Jasper gave me a playful smirk in return, giving me a quick kiss on my cheek.

"See that you don't." He voiced playfully before making his way across the crowded dance floor over to the bar.

I stood awkwardly in the middle of the dance floor noticing all the dancing bodies around me, realize I was the only one not dancing. I started to sway my hips slowly left to right, going to the beat of the music when suddenly I felt someone grab me from behind.

I froze in my spot as the person behind me took it a pond themselves to start grind against me. I moved away from their body but every time I moved they moved with me. Seeing that they weren't getting my subtle hints I took that as my cue to leave the dance floor in search of Jasper.

I started to move away from the grinder when they grabbed my arm from behind halting my steps. I turned around to face them annoyed. I was face to face with a drunken loser.

"Get your hands off me!" I shouted hoping the guy could hear me over the loud music.

"Oh, don't be that way baby. Come on, let's dance." He slurred trying to dance up against me.

**Why do guys think you want to dance with them, just because you're dancing alone?**

**Can't a girl just dance by herself without expectation of dancing with someone else?**

**And why does every guy at clubs think their god's gift?**

**Please, far from it.**

"I am not your baby; now get your hands off me!" I exclaimed trying to get out of his grip.

I looked over my shoulder for Jasper to save me but I couldn't see him through the crowded floor.

"You heard the lady, she's not interested, now kindly removed your arm!"

I froze in my spot. I knew that voice anywhere. I slowly turned back praying I was wrong. When I rotated back to face the drunk, I cursed my luck. Standing next to him was Edward of all people.

**Really God, really?**

**You could have sent anybody to save the day and I get Edward?**

**Thanks a lot!**

The plastered guy looked back and forth between me and Edward evaluating the situation. As if not sure if he should trust Edward's demands. Though one look of Edward's death glared the guy happily obeyed freeing my now sore arm.

I gentle rubbed it hoping maybe if I waited long enough Edward would leave on his own. However, when I glanced up from my arm I realize I wasn't that lucky. Edward was standing there with that same smug look on his face as if he was expecting a thank you.

**Fat chance of that happening. **

Pissed off, I pushed passed him moving through the crowd of on-goers. Edward quickly followed.

"What is your problem?" He demanded, blocking my way.

"I was trying to help you." He went on.

"I don't need your help, nor do I want it." I voiced bitterly.

"Fine, be that way." Edward retorted finally letting me through.

I reached the bar to see Jasper just ending his conversation with the bartender, grabbing our drinks. He smiled noticing me.

"Hey, sorry for the wait, there was a long line. Are you okay?" He asked noticing my angered appearance.

"I didn't answer; I just grabbed my drink from Jasper's grip, really needing the pick me up. I downed a good amount before sitting the glass back down on the bar.

"You want to talk about it?" Jasper asked uncertain of what to say, not wanting to push me.

I looked over at him smiling at his caring ways, before seductively walked over to him, closing the space between us. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I leaned into him.

"Why don't we head back to your place instead? I could think of more entertaining things we could be doing right now." I said huskily gazing into his blue eyes.

"You sure?" Jasper asked sweetly.

I didn't answer; instead I leaned forward capturing his lips in a hard kiss.

* * *

It wasn't long till we were entering Jasper's place. It was pitch black which meant Edward wasn't there. I sighed in relief just wanting to forget the little encounter I had with him earlier.

As soon as Jasper turned the lights on in his room, I attacked him with my lips, taking in as much of him in my mouth as I could. Our tongues rolled around each other happy and eager to explore the inside of our mouths. It had been so long since I last had sex I was ready for some hot, passionate intimacy.

We broke away from each others lips gasping for air. Jasper looked somewhat in a daze. I pulled at his shirt anxious to get it off when he grabbed my hands stopping me.

"Maybe we should slow down a little. I mean, I really like you and I don't want to mess this up by moving too fast."

I grabbed the end of his shirt pulling him closer to me until our bodies were smashed up against each other.

"Stopping, would mess this up. I want this, and I know you do to." I said huskily rubbing my thigh against Jasper hard on.

He let out a small groan in response trying to stay in control of his lust, but I could see him slipping. His eyes were hooded with desire.

"So stop trying to fight it and just give in." I finished capturing his lips again.

Jasper sighed against my mouth wrapping his arms tightly around me, trying to bring me even closer in the kiss. I reached for his shirt again, this time Jasper didn't stop me as I pulled his shirt off. I silently admired his tone body before our lips meet again. Jasper walked me backwards towards his bed. I couldn't wait for the fun to begin.

* * *

Once the intimate moment between us was over something seemed off. I really liked Jasper but I didn't feel better once we had sex, the exact opposite. Jasper was great, but I didn't get what I wanted out of it. I wanted hot, passionate sex and I didn't get that. I got gentle, loving touches, almost as if we were making love instead having regular sex.

It kind of freaked me out, thinking maybe Jasper was feeling a little more for me than he was leading on. Then again maybe he just preferred to have sex slow and gentle opposed to fast and hard.

Whatever the reason it felt weird being naked in the same bed with Jasper, especially when he tried to snuggle with me after. There was only so much intimacy I could take at the moment and the cuddling was my breaking point. I bolted from the bed, searching for my clothes that were scattered across the floor. Jasper watched me in curiosity from his spot.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I have to go home. I got to get up early for work." I explained as I grabbed my clothes putting them back on.

Jasper frowned but shook his head in understanding.

Once fully dressed, I walked over to Jasper's sheet covered body giving him a light kiss on the lips.

"I'll walk you out." Jasper announced, about to move off the bed in search of his own clothes when I stopped him.

"No, don't, stay. You need your rest. Beside I can find my way on my own." I said giving him a warm smiled before leaving his room, shutting the door on my way out.

I was about to head out the main door when something caught my eye or rather someone. Edward was sitting on the couch in the living room. His eyes locked on mine, obviously knowing that me and Jasper had sex. I ignored his stares heading towards the front door.

"He kicked you out huh?" He asked in his all too cocky voice.

"No, I left willingly." I shot back grabbing the knob.

"What, he couldn't satisfy you?" He asked intrigued, smirking.

"No, I have work tomorrow." I answered.

Even though I didn't have to clarify anything to Edward, I didn't want him to think Jasper wasn't a decent sex partner, he was. It was just different.

"Gee, worse than I thought." Edward replied, knowing he was spurring me on.

"So what went wrong?" He asked trying to sound as if he genuinely cared.

**It's a little too late to act like a friend now.**

"Nothing, He's, He's…" I stressed trying to find the right words, not sure what was wrong myself.

"He's what?" Edward teased.

"He's not you okay!"

Edward's smile fell at that, looking stun. I myself couldn't believe those words came from my own lips. It was as if the words were there the whole time, just waiting to come out of my mouth at the right time.

The room became an uncomfortable silence. I wasn't even sure if Jasper heard me. I was so mortified. I spent months despising my ex, degrading him in front of everyone, having no respect for him anymore and I just blurted out in front of him that no one ever compared to him.

**God I need help.**

"I can't believe I just said that."

"Bella…" Edward started moving from the couch stepping closer to me.

"Don't." I warned, causing Edward to halt his steps.

I left slamming the door behind me.

* * *

**Note:** Reviews wanted! ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

"Wow." Alice said in shock, after hearing about my outburst with Edward.

I kept replaying the scene over and over in my head. There were many ways to take a statement like the one I made; it just depended on how one said the words. The comment "He's not you," had many meanings. It could have been interpreted as, he's not a dick like you, he's sweet and knows how to treat a lady, or it could have meant, you are one of a kind and no one will ever replace you.

I really hoped Edward I thought I meant the first one, but judging by the look on his face, I know he knew the truth behind my words and I was fucked. Surely Jasper would find out from Edward himself, if he didn't already know that is. I mean, I was pretty loud.

**God, I hope Jasper didn't hear us last night.**

I had to get to Jasper before Edward did and explain myself. The problem was I didn't know how to explain my feelings to Jasper. I was still confused on things myself.

"It pisses me off, because I feel connected to him on so many levels. I find Jasper attractive inside and out, but I'm not emotional attached to him. He's the right kind of guy, just not right for me." I confessed as I nervously played with my bed sheets.

"What are you going to do?" Alice asked seeing my stress.

"I don't know."

* * *

I called Jasper over to my apartment to talk. I didn't want to go to his place on the off chance Edward might be there.

Jasper headed over with a warm smile on his face. It was as if nothing out of ordinary happened last night.

I was relieved to see that Edward, much to my shock, didn't tell Jasper about my remark last night. I was sure if he did, Jasper would not have been as thrilled to see me.

He came over to greet me, giving me a light kiss on the cheek. I didn't move away from his touch, but I didn't encourage it either. I stayed motionless as Jasper pulled back from my face.

**I wish it could work between us.**

He frowned at my lack of response, seeing my stressed state.

"What's wrong?" He asked, taking one of my hands in his.

I wanted to get everything out in the open. Jasper deserved the truth, even if it was harsh.

"Jasper, I…" I started to speak but I couldn't find the right words. I didn't even know if there was a right way to break someones heart.

"I know." He stated sadly.

It seemed he knew what I was going to say before I even said it. He didn't look surprised one bit. My eyes widened feeling my worst fear was coming true.

"Oh God, you heard."

"No, I could tell something was off when you practically ran out of the room after we had sex. It's not usually a good sign when a girl does that."

I felt like shit. I wanted to give Jasper a hug in comfort. I wanted to see his carefree, friendly smile again, but I held myself back, worried the move might mislead him. I hurt Jasper enough as it was. I didn't want to do it again.

"It's okay, we gave it a try and it didn't take." He said giving me a small smile, trying to give me some ease.

Instead of making me feel better, it made me feel worst. It just showed how sweet of a person Jasper was. He was more concerned for me than himself.

**If only my heart wasn't so picky.**

"So, when are you going to tell him?" Jasper asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

I scrunched my face up in confusion.

"Tell who, what?"

Jasper gave me a knowing smile as he continued.

"Tell Edward, that you still love him."

"Why does it matter? It's not like he still loves me." I argued, not liking where our conversation was going.

"How do you know unless you ask him?" Jasper questioned, trying to make his point.

"I just know. You don't do something like he did, if you love someone." I lectured.

Jasper became quiet as he took in my statement. He gave me an unsure look as if he was having an inner battle with himself, as if he wanted to tell me something, but didn't know if he should.

"I think you two have a lot to talk about." Jasper voiced, giving me a sly smile.

It was as if he knew something I didn't.

* * *

**Note**: Yes, the chapter is short, sorry lack of inspiration/time, etc…There is one chapter left.


	15. Chapter 15

**BPOV**

I stormed up to the apartment, pounding angrily at the door. The sound of my loud knocking echoed down the hall. The door creaked open and I was greeted by Jasper.

"Bella, hey?" He answered unsure, taken back by my angered appearance.

"Where is he?" I asked seething.

"Ah, in his room."

I moved past Jasper, barging into Edward's room to find him sleeping. At the sound of his door being slammed shut, he woke up, jumping at the sound. Edward scanned his room around with sleepy eyes before they landed on me. His eyes widen noticing my presence.

"Bella, what…" He started but I quickly cut him off.

"What the hell is this?" I exclaimed bringing a key up to his view.

"Your apartment key, your old one anyways. I came by to give it to you but your roommate said you were out. I thought maybe you could give it back to Angela. I would give it to her myself, but she kind of slammed the door in my face when I broke up with her." Edward confessed.

"Yeah, I know. I heard all about it when she called me, hysterically crying, saying you told her there was someone else. Just when I thought you couldn't be more of an asshole…"

"Bella shut up for two minutes and let me talk."

I bit my tongue as Edward sat up in his bed, patting a spot for me.

I eyed him hesitantly, before taking a seat as he began to explain himself.

"Bella, there is something you need to know, that I never told you."

I eyed him curiously, wondering what he was talking about.

"There's something you need to know about that day you and I broke up."

"Edward, I don't want to hear it."

"Exactly, you never wanted to hear the truth." He voiced frustrated.

"What are you talking about?"

"Bella, I never cheated on you. I would never do that. That's not my style."

"Edward, this is irrelevant, I saw you two. Your words mean nothing."

"Really Bella, What is it that you saw exactly?"

I began to speak but Edward cut me off.

"Do you remember Jessica sucking my face?"

"As a matter of a fact, yes." I answered bitterly.

"Do you remember me kissing her back?"

I searched my brain for the answer as Edward went on.

"No, because I never did."

"Edward what are you saying?"

"Jessica was the one who betrayed your trust, not me. She caught me off guard with that kiss and I tried to push her away but she had a pretty good grip on me. Before I knew it, I saw you in the doorway. I panicked, I knew as soon as you saw, we were over. I know how your mind works."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" I asked a little upset.

"I tried, you wouldn't let me. You were so quick to judge me, like you expected me to fail and it hurt. It pissed me off you had so little faith in me, so I let you believe what you wanted. Then I met Angela and I actually liked her, but something was missing. I couldn't figure out till I saw you again. I had no idea you where Angela's roommate and I didn't expect those feelings to come back. I didn't expect things to get so complicated, I mean, it's been a year since we last spoke."

"What are you saying Edward?"

"It's you Bella, you're that someone else. It's always been you. I just wanted you to know that."

"This whole time, I was a bitch to you for no reason what so ever." I said somewhat embarrassed.

"Well, I wouldn't say that, I was acting like a dick."

We both lightly laughed at our stupid ways.

"I know it will take some time to clear your head of your views on me, but I miss you." Edward said nervously, reaching out his hand for mine.

"I miss you too, the old you." I stressed, squeezing his hand.

"Is it too soon to confess my undying love for you?" Edward joked.

"Shut up." I blushed seeing there was truth behind his words."

"I love the way I make you blush." Edward announced proudly.

"I love the way you make me feel, most of the time." I replied, seeing the love in his eyes.

We became silent after that, just offering light caresses of our adjoined hands and loving stares.

* * *

"Edward?" I called out, looking around our shared apartment for him.

It has been a month since Edward and I decided to give our relationship another try and all was going well. Edward returned back into the charming man, I fell in love with a little over a year ago and I tame down as well, not letting myself take the little things so seriously.

From what I heard, Alice and Rosalie weren't doing too badly either. They are still together, happy and having fun with an open relationship, which means, there able to see other people. It's crazy, but somehow it works for them.

As far as Angela and I, we are still friends, but not as close as we once were. I guess a big reason is because we both dated Edward and the fact that I'm still with him. I know it's not easy for Angela to be around us, so I usually meet her for lunch, just the two of us, to avoid any awkwardness. She is currently single.

Likewise, Jasper is also single and he seems to be fine with it at the moment. Edward and I hang out with him every once in a while. I still guilty for the way I ended things with Jasper and I've tried to apologize many times, but he always cuts me off telling me it's unnecessary. Jasper was actually the first to congratulate us on becoming a couple again. I swear he is the sweetest guy. I'm sure he won't stay single for much longer.

I hate to admit it, but I was wrong about Edward. It's crazy to think assumptions and pride could ruin a relationship, but they did for us, once. We agreed to talk about everything from now on, so there are no loose ends as well as no more drama.

Tonight is going to be a friendly get together with everyone. I have to admit I am a little nervous to see how the night would go. I mean, Edward and I both slept with the majority of our guest. My main worry was that someone might get in a fight and now I had another worry to add to the list, I couldn't even find my boyfriend and our guest are supposed to be over for dinner in the hour.

"Edward, are you here?" I called out yet again, not getting a response.

It was quiet, too quiet.

I gasped in surprise taken off guard, when two manly arms wrapped around me from behind, pulling me into a hard chest. I didn't have to turn around to know who the muscle arms belonged to.

I remained silent, leaning into Edward's form enjoying the feel of his embrace. I let out a heavy sigh and closed my eyes feeling Edward's soft lips touched my heated skin, leaving a trail down my neck.

My breathing started to pick up as he slid one of his hands up my torso and began massaging my left breast through my shirt. While Edward's lips continued their attack on my neck, making me shiver at the sensation.

"Edward." I half moaned.

"Yes, love?" He asked huskily in my ear.

I lost the will to resist. I maneuvered out of his grip turning around to face him, giving him a hard kiss in response. I could fell Edward smirk against my lips before backing me into a nearby wall. I eagerly wrapped my legs around his waist, loving the feel of his hard body against mine.

"Mmm, Bella, do you want me?" He asked teasingly, already knowing the answer.

"Shut up and fuck me already." I snapped, feeling the wetness between my legs.

It killed me, Edward barely touched me and I was already close to cumming. A smirk spread across Edward's face but he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. We wasted no time unzipping each others jeans, kicking them off to the side along with our underwear. Edward worked quickly putting on a condom before slamming into me.

"Uh, yes, mmm, right there." I moaned as Edward thrust in and out at rapid speed, smacking my back into the wall with his strength.

Something told me I was going to be bruised from head to toe when we were done, but I could care less. I savored Edward's rough ways. It made me feel desired, and that was a sexy thing.

"Fuck Bella, uh, you're so tight and wet." Edward panted against my ear edging me on.

I screamed out as he hit my g-spot, closing my legs tighter around his waist. I could feel my end was near. I moved my hands to Edward's hair, pulling him in roughly for a kiss, moaning against his lips.

"Come for me love." Edward whispered against my ear lovingly.

I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling my body tightening up on me and with one last hard thrust from Edward; I came crying out against his shoulder.

Edward increased his speed at my release, driving into me with everything he had left, grunting before he reached his own peak.

He panted heavily into my neck, trying to catch his breath. I smiled sweetly at him, capturing his lips in an innocent kiss before slowly untangling myself from him.

"Come on." I commanded, grabbing his hand, gently pulling him with me.

"Now where are we going?" Edward asked curiously.

"We have to get cleaned up; our guest will be here in less than an hour." I stated pulling Edward towards the bedroom.

Edward arch an eyebrow amused, eyeing me up and down.

"Oh, with time to spare." He said huskily, sweeping me off my feet, making me squeal in delight.

He carried me into the bedroom, placing me gently on our bed before shutting the door behind us. He turned back to me giving me that wicked look I knew so well.

"You're so bad." I voiced, trying not to let Edward's looks get to me.

He made his way back, crawling over me.

"That's what you love about me."

I playfully rolled my eyes before capturing his lips in a heated kiss, pulling him closer to me, Edward pulled back much too soon for my liking.

"Come on babe, you should change, we got guest coming, remember?" Edward teased leaving my side to go to his drawer.

"You little tease."

Edward snickered as he continued looking for something to wear and I watched, admiring his nice ass. I silently smirked to myself thinking I would get to have him once again after everyone left.

"God, I hope there's no drama tonight." I thought out loud.

"You and me both." Edward agreed, know fully dressed in a nice white, dress shirt and black dress pants.

I started to fantasy about ripping his shirt off his body when the dreaded doorbell went off. I groaned at the noise.

"That's your cue." Edward said smoothing out his shirt.

"They're early, why are they early?" I voiced frustrated trying to fix my wrinkled outfit, cursing the fact I didn't have time to change.

"It's Showtime." I announced headed towards the front door, with Edward not far behind.

**The End!**

* * *

**Note: **Yes, you heard right, Edward never cheated on Bella. Now you know why I only did Bella's point of view. I wanted the truth to be a surprise not only to Bella but to my audience as well. This whole time you were thinking Edward is such a cheating asshole and he didn't even cheat. He, he, I know I'm so mean. I totally messed with your head. I just wanted to show that things aren't always as they appear.

No, there is no sequel. Sorry if that disappoints you guys. I meant what I said, I completely loss interest in this story. I just wanted to end it on a good note. I know I left you with a cliffhanger wondering what happens during dinner. Think what you want. Thank you again, for all the support. Stick around and check out some of my other stories, please? Review if you want. ;)

Special thank you to **TeamAllTwilight** for her suggestions.


End file.
